Mi novia es una Yankee
by Hinaluna
Summary: El ex-presidente del consejo estudiantil desea que Minato Namikaze le supla en el cargo. Sin embargo, él no es tonto: Ningún ser viviente en el Instituto Konoha hubiese querido si quiera, en su más remoto sueño masoquista, realizar dicha función por dos simples cosas: Demasiado trabajo y El Habanero Sangriento.


**Pareja: **Mina/Kushi.

**Capítulos: **5 aproximadamente.

**Advertencias: **Palabrotas/Violencia/AU/ Tal vez algo de Ooc.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto; esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Lectura:

Blablabla — Narración.

"Blablabla" —Frases externas.

"_Blablabla"_ — Pensamientos.

"—Blablabla—". —Narración adicional, explicativa.

Blablabla* — Palabra de no origen español. Explicada en el glosario al finalizar.

**Blablabla** —Palabras o frases resaltables.

* * *

**Mi novia es una Yankee**

* * *

**El Kaicho Kamikaze**

* * *

Minato Namikaze hubiese deseado una vida tranquila en el instituto. Sacar buenas notas; disfrutar de los partidos y clubes deportivos; hacer amigos; participar en el festival escolar y conseguir su primera linda novia. Lo planeó así; y vaya que le funcionó en el primer y segundo año de la secundaria superior. Todo iba perfecto, exceptuando la novia, por la cual no tenía apuros.

Pero, la felicidad no puede durar la eternidad.

No, uno siempre tiene que sufrir. ¡Y vaya que manera de hacerlo sufrir!

Entendía que tenía el mejor promedio del salón; también entendía que fuese el mejor en deportes; su personalidad tranquila lo hacía alguien reservado y correcto; su uniforme siempre iba impecable para no conseguirse problemas con los del consejo estudiantil y nunca había formado alguna pelea o alboroto porque se llevaba bien con su clase. Toda esa maldita —y disculpen la palabra; Minato tampoco dice palabrotas para no conseguirse problemas con los profesores— perfección le había valido el peor de los finales.

¡Oh, vamos! ¿Quién quería ser el presidente del consejo estudiantil? ¿Él? Bueno, al menos él no. Ningún ser viviente en el Instituto Konoha hubiese querido si quiera en su más remoto sueño masoquista ser el presidente del consejo estudiantil; por dos simples cosas:

Demasiado trabajo.

El habanero sangriento.

Minato ya se esforzaba y sacrificaba sus horas de sueño para mantener las notas y así conseguir una carta de recomendación que le valiese una entrada directa a la universidad; también estaba estudiando —por si acaso— para los exámenes internos. Namikaze tampoco era bueno siendo estricto; su carácter afable y suave lo hacía una persona de fácil convencimiento, sus amigos siempre se salían con la suya. Él también deseaba poder tener más fines de semanas libres y salir temprano de clase para tomarse algún descanso, pero sin lugar a dudas ser presidente del consejo estudiantil sólo le valdría tener que quedarse hasta altas horas de la noche coordinando las asistencias, las faltas y los informes para la dirección. Pero por sobre todas las cosas él bien sabía porque Kaito Nagamura estaba pidiendo con lagrimas en los ojos; las rodillas al piso y la cara toda amoratada, que supliera su cargo como presidente del consejo estudiantil. Bufó. No era tan imbécil como para hacerse el amable y decirle que sí; todas esas heridas de "combate" que tenía el perfecto presidente Kaito —cabello negro engominado, camisa siempre por dentro, lentes de pasta, dos bolígrafos en el bolsillo derecho a la altura del corazón y la correa siempre bien apretada; así como su pragmática personalidad le confería el titulo del "perfecto" chico presidente— sólo podían provenir de un acto suicida.

Sí, tratar de que el Habanero Sangriento se metiese la camisa por dentro; o se tintase el cabello como una persona normal; o simplemente hacerla recapacitar sobre su infinidad de faltas a clase. El simple hecho de cruzar tu camino con los pies de aquella gánster* era sinónimo de una patada por el culo. La persona que estaba más inmediata a querer atravesarse en la vida de esa problemática chiquilla era, sin lugar a dudas, el presidente del consejo estudiantil. Minato sonrió. Él no pensaba sacrificar su integridad para que ella se divirtiese haciéndole la vida imposible.

No, él bien había visto cuando ella pateó la zona intima del anterior presidente estudiantil; él bien había visto cuando ella rompió los casilleros de los antiguos miembros del consejo estudiantil con un bate —y amenazó con golpearlos—; él había visto como ella se alardeaba en el salón de los profesores sentada en la mesa mientras pedía que le suspendieran las faltas; él también había visto como ella peleó con cinco chicos del equipo de judo y les ganó a todos —sin importarle que eran el doble de altos y el doble de mayores—. El Habanero Sangriento entró al instituto en su mismo año; mientras él trataba de comportarse bajo perfil; ella hizo todo lo posible para llamar la atención de los profesores, el alumnado e incluso los transeúntes —que frecuentaban las áreas del colegio—. Se convirtió en una leyenda; la más temible buscapleitos en toda la historia del Instituto Konoha.

Él no pensaba enfrentarse a esa leyenda; tampoco ser parte de ella. Y sí; como se pudieron dar cuenta antes: El temible habanero sangriento es una chica; pero no se confíe, no tenía nada de femenina o agradable como para que él o alguien del instituto pudiese sentirse a gusto. Se compadecía del pobre Kaito; había sobrevivido tres meses de sus burlas, bromas e incluso golpes; lo había hecho como todo un campeón. Por eso merecía unas buenas palabras para animarle a que se siguiera sacrificándose por el bien de todos los demás —sobre todo de él quien sería el próximo en la lista como presidente del consejo—. Sonrió colocando la mano en el hombro del joven, este tembló al ver la cara agradada de Minato esperando que dijera un rotundo sí para echarse a sus brazos a llorar y agradecerle, le dejó en piedra las palabras suaves de Namikaze:

— No puedo… —se encogió de hombros—. No tengo tiempo para ser presidente del consejo, Nagamura-san.

— ¡Por favor, Namikaze-san! —se volvió a acuclillar mientras pegaba la cabeza al suelo— Sólo tú puedes hacerlo, sólo a ti los profesores te aceptaran. ¡Por favor, apiádate de mí!

— Lo siento, Nagamura —sonrió con cierto deje de melancolía; calculado. No quería ser tan desagradable, pero tampoco pensaba arriesgar su pellejo—. Estoy copado; seguramente alguien más podrá suplirte.

— ¡Nadie quiere! —chilló mientras lloriqueaba a los pies de Namikaze. Sintió algo de pena por él.

— No tengo la fuerza, y mucho menos la presencia para imponer normas —se excusó tratando de alejarse del acuclillado joven; este le siguió sin darse por vencido. Él le entendía; después de todo Kaito sólo deseaba salvar su vida. Un poquitico de paz.

— Eso es mentira Minato-san; todos te admiramos… ¡Por favor, se el presidente del consejo estudiantil! —colocó la cabeza en el suelo mientras el corazón le palpitaba de tal manera que creía poder escucharlo por todo el pasillo.

— No uso lentes* —saltó. Esa era una buena coartada. ¿Qué clase presidente del consejo estudiantil no tendría lentes? ¡Un impostor, más ninguno! Sonrió amable ante la cara estupefacta de Kaito que en su fuero interior entendía que él era presa del destino simplemente por sus característicos lentes de pasta.

— No creo que los profesores tomen eso en cuenta —sentenció mientras la voz se le quebraba— Yo… yo… —moqueó— ¡Yo ya te postule Namikaze-san; los profesores dijeron que eras perfecto!

¿Eh? ¿Entonces, para qué se había tomado la molestia de preguntarle? ¡Mejor dicho: qué clase de estupidez había cometido! ¡Él no pensaba ser el presidente del consejo estudiantil; primero muerto!

— ¡No pienso enfrentarme contra el habanero sangriento! —chilló Minato horrorizado perdiendo por primera vez su temple. Kaito no podía creer lo que veía. Era el pánico de un chico que había hecho todo bien para nada— ¡Que alguien más lo haga!

— Yo creo que usted lo hará bien, de todas maneras, suerte.

Minato se repetía aquella conversación mil veces mientras veía la lista de estudiantes y sus aburridas caras. Las chicas parecían más animadas y le saludaban con pitidos y risitas. Suspiró. Él era optimista; había realmente pensado que podía salvarse del fatídico destino de enfrentarse frente a frente a un gánster de aquel tipo; pero Kaito habia jugado con inteligencia. Los profesores no desearon que renunciase sin haber experimentado su primera semana como presidente estudiantil.

"_Te gustara, Minato-kun",_ dijo el profesor de Ciencias Sociales. Bufó. _"Mis huevos",_ pensó sorprendiéndose a sí mismo y sonriendo con cierta ironía. Nunca lo había pensado o si quiera dicho en voz alta; pero sin lugar a dudas ahora como presidente del consejo estudiantil quedaban prohibidas las algarabías y toda clase de palabrotas.

Seguía el bullicio de los estudiantes. Medía las faldas de las chicas con la cinta métrica; supervisaba las orejas de los chicos para que no hubiesen piercings; se fijaba en el tinte de cabello. Listo; pasaban. Ya estaba automatizado; desde el alumno 234. Había tenido incluso que llegar más temprano de lo habitual con tal de poder supervisar la mayoría de los uniformes de sus compañeros. Era tedioso y aunque tenía el plus de poder ver todas aquellas caras desconocidas sonriéndole y dándole los buenos días —sobre todo las de las chicas lindas— también sentía que no todo podía ser tan "perfecto". Pudiese ser que el instituto Konoha inculcara cierta responsabilidad en los alumnos; pero… ¿A nadie se la había quedado la correa en casa? ¿Nadie medio dormido se había puesto las medias verdes en vez de las azul marino? ¿Nadie se había tintado el cabello de rojo con pinchos verdes? ¿Nadie? ¿Absolutamente nadie?

Claro, él bien sabía que en algún momento se tenía que topar con aquella chica. La persona que reivindicaba a todo el colegio; aquella que se saltaba el reglamento de vestimenta y buenas costumbres como si fuese cosa de quitarle el caramelo a un niño; también sabía que si quería que le respetasen como presidente del consejo estudiantil debía hacer todo lo humanamente posible para que ella recapacitara; aunque la simple idea fuese utópica.

"_Vamos… ¡Estamos hablando de la más grande yankee* de toda la historia del instituto Konoha!",_ pensó Minato cuando colocó el "chek" en el apellido de una de las estudiantes que rió y se sonrojó cuando él le pidió amablemente que pasara al pasillo de las aulas. Namikaze tenía de amable también lo inocente; no era distraído, podía darse cuenta de que había un gran alboroto alrededor de los miembros del consejo y que todos los individuos que gritaban y cuchicheaban eran mujeres; pero su modestia no podía atribuir que se tratase de su presencia. No, seguramente las chicas se sentían atraídas y protegidas por la "orden" —porque sí, se suponía que ellos debían impartir la orden entre sus iguales. Los miembros del consejo estaban por encima del resto del alumnado; eran sus superiores y debían obedecerlos como tales—, aunque no todos pensaran de la misma manera.

Al Habanero Sangriento no le hacía gracia que alguien le diese ordenes; nunca —ni siquiera un profesor— se le había ocurrido alzarle la voz; mucho menos retarle. Sus pies fuertes y el batuqueo de sus manos era sinónimo de huida; nadie le miraba directo a los ojos o si quiera cruzaba palabra con ella —a menos que fuesen en entrecortados mugidos de agonía—. No se le conocía amigos; familiares o si quiera algún ser vivo que pudiese soportar su mirada. Sus formas eran infantiles y masculinas; siempre gritaba las cosas al aire aunque nadie quisiera realmente prestarle atención —el verla mientras hablaba sola, amenazando a las pobres criaturas que se le atravesara, era sinónimo de estar buscando peleas—. Según rumores —de los cuales Minato no se fiaba mucho— peleaba diariamente lucha libre en un centro profesional; vivía bajo un puente; le gustaba el pescado frito al igual que le encantaba tomar grandes cantidades de Sake; había golpeado a un chico hasta dejarlo moribundo en el hospital simplemente porque el "pobre" se había atrevido a mantener su mirada; siempre la venían a buscar grupos de yakuza para alguna que otra revancha; por si fuera poco también le encantaba tener "grandes orgias" y vender droga. Namikaze suspiró. No era nadie para negar todos aquellas cotillerias que se había ganado el habanero sangriento; por algo todos —incluso en club de kendo y hookey— le tenían miedo. ¿Pero qué clase de chica era: un gánster, un bulliying o un delincuente juvenil? Si la mitad de aquellas cosas eran ciertas debía ya estar directo a un reformatorio.

Pasó de nuevo el check sobre el nombre de un chico que le preguntó a mediana voz: ¿Eres el nuevo presidente del consejo estudiantil? Le hubiese gustado verle a los ojos y burlarse en su cara por lo obvio que parecía —después de todo tenía un pin en la camisa que decía: "Minato Namikaze. Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil." No podía quedar más claro—, sin embargo prefirió ser amable —como siempre— y sonreírle mientras asentía:

— Por favor, pase —pidió porque obstaculizaba el paso de aquel tropel de personas que esperaban medio dormidos ser revisados. El joven sin embargo insistió:

— Es usted muy valiente, Namikaze-san —expresó a mediana voz mientras se quedaba al lado de Fugaku; el vice-presidente del consejo estudiantil; que por su cara de pocos amigos quería decirle: "Vete al diablo ya, Mamura". Minato sonrió agradable mientras le veía y pasaba el informe a la vez —una habilidad que había descubierto ese mismo día—. Hubiese querido ser un poco más parco como el Uchiha; pero su educación y forma de ser le producía dificultades para enfrentarse y sonar grosero. Se sentiría culpable de alguna u otra manera.

— ¿Por qué? Pase… —combinó las dos frases mientras veía un segundo a Mamura y otro a la joven de coleta que parecía querer preguntarle algo.

— ¿No le da miedo enfrentarse con el habanero sangriento? ¡El Kaicho* sin lugar a dudas tiene que ser un hombre muy masculino que ponga a esa mujer donde debe estar! —Namikaze sonrió con mayor fuerza; estaba tenso. Él no tenía ese tipo de pensamientos "machistas"; él sólo quería que el habanero no le diese problemas —que no me tome como su rehén; se repetía—. No le importaba si aquella gánster era "demasiado" masculina, demandante o si quiera hablachenta; sólo quería paz. Su amada y tranquila paz. Otra cosa adicional a aquella frase; tampoco se consideraba un chico muy masculino. No, no era un amanerado, le gustaba las chicas y no le agradaba vestirse con florecillas; pero era débil; debía aceptarlo. Su cuerpo atlético quedaba velado por sus formas; nunca pudo sobresalir en el judo porque el hecho de dañar a un compañero le producía espasmos de culpa; terminaba llorando o huyendo mientras pedía disculpas; tampoco se le consideraba un hombre de las cavernas por sus compañeros de curso o si quiera los profesores; siempre decían: "Minato-san es agradable; Minato-kun es como la primavera; Namikaze-san siempre es tan atento"; sin lugar a dudas esas no eran las descripciones de un hombre "muy masculino". Tal vez Mamura quisiera algo más como: "macho vernáculo hediondo a tigre".

— Hare lo que pueda —canturrió mientras le daba la espalda con sutileza y se concentraba en pasar la lista lo más rápido posible.

— ¡Cuente conmigo para lo que sea! ¡El habanero debe caer! —gritó el joven mientras Fugaku le mandaba a la mierda en un empujón alegando: "Estás retrasando la fila, imbécil".

Todo parecía tranquilo. Suspiró. Había una gran —grandísima— probabilidad de que el habanero sangriento no quisiera asistir ese día a clases; así que no tendrían que encontrarse cara a cara en la hora de la verdad. Algunos llamaban a esos minutos de la hora pico: "el encuentro del dragón y el tigre" —aunque Minato se sentía más como un ratoncillo—. El dragón siempre ganaba; lograba de una u otra forma —burlándose o por la fuerza física— pasar con una amonestación de palabras o "lisa" —por el miedo que le daba a algunos Kaicho que ella tomase represarías con su persona en la salida—. Siempre el habanero tenía que estar fuera de la normativa dentro del colegio; nadie nunca había logrado que "no entrase" o que se arreglara el uniforme. Namikaze sonrió. Él no pensaba ser el primero; iría por la vía de la paz.

"_Haz lo que te dé la gana",_ practicó mentalmente. No quería que sus padres lo tuviesen que enterrar tan joven. Miró su reloj: cinco minutos para el toque del timbre. Volvió a sonreír satisfecho. La fila disminuía y sólo quedaba la gente que llegaba retrasada. Había ido todo perfectamente, incluso creyó que Fugaku susurró algo parecido a: "Lo hemos hecho bien, pronto se acabara todo esto". Asintió orgulloso; tal vez no fuese tan difícil ser el presidente del consejo estudiantil; también conseguiría ayudas en sus materias debido a su intachable responsabilidad para con el instituto.

Hubo una conmoción. Un "Oh dios mío, allí viene" que llenó toda la entrada. Tembló con miedo, incluso sintió que Fugaku se tensó cubriéndose —parcialmente— con su cuerpo. Tragó hondo. Pasos con tacón; un chicle siendo mascado, silencio neutral y una risita bajo la garganta —siendo oculta por sus labios cerrados. Minato creyó que la tensión se le bajó cuando apareció toda su figura entre el tumulto de gente que le había dado paso —con el primer empujado—; sin embargo al final de aquella masa febril de estudiantes había un cuello de embudo que abrazaba a Minato y a Fugaku; así como a dos miembros femeninos del consejo; haciendo imposible el paso cómodo de el habanero sangriento.

— ¡Muevan el culo, ttebane! —gritó entre sonreída y molesta. Su simple presencia y el timbre vital de su voz hizo que las personas realizaran lo imposible; se amontonaron, apretaron y empujaron con tal de que quedase una línea perfecta hacía Namikaze; que se había quedado estático con la cinta métrica en mano y el corazón saliéndosele del pecho. No le obstruía el paso, más la mitad de su cuerpo se encontraba posada en su camino. Torció el gesto con cierta sonrisa sarcástica mientras caminaba directo a él, medio sorprendida, medio divertida.

El habanero sangriento era una alargada chica, algo flacucha, de facciones inteligentes y simpáticas. Ojos profundos de gris oscuro; largo cabello rojizo; piel perlina y una sonrisa socarrona que le atravesaba el rostro. Hubiese sido la chica más hermosa que una vez conoció Minato si en el fondo no supiese que se trataba del temible "habanero sangriento". Camisa por fuera; medias de dos colores —una larga, otra corta—, falda corta y con retazos de otras telas; más de dos zarcillos por oreja y aquel llamativo color de cabello había roto todas las normas de vestimenta del instituto con su sola presencia; incluso traía zapatos deportivos. Minato enfocó sus ojos en el suelo; tratando de escapar del miedo; sentía que sus fríos ojos le atravesaban.

— Mi-na-to Ka-mi-ka-ze* —leyó en voz alta ella sin que nadie pudiese si quiera respirar; los ojos azules de él cayeron directo a su cara. Ella le sonrió resulta; había algo divertido en su cara —parecía en sí feliz—. Lo estaba disfrutando; ella deseaba hacerlo papilla y reírse en sus restos. Tragó gordo. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que la gente no le hacía el chistecito de "Kamikaze" aunque hoy más que nunca tenía sentido; era un piloto en su avión directo a suicidarse para eliminar al enemigo. ¿Realmente podría enfrentar a esa imponente mujer? No era más alta; si quiera más musculosa; pero el simple hecho de sentir que le estaba sonriendo —con ironía— directo a los ojos le producía nervios —ganas de vomitar— y en cierta parte, hastío. No le gustaba la gente que le agradaba burlarse de los demás. Ella siguió hablando con voz suave pero amenazante: — Pre-si-den-te del con-se-jo es-tu-di-an-til. —parpadeó fingiendo inocencia— ¿Qué paso con Kaito-kun, Fugaku-kun? —se burló en obvio tono desagradable.

Minato tembló.

— Renunció —puntualizó como si algo fuese obvio. Namikaze pudo notar que ni siquiera el Uchiha se atrevía a mirarle de frente o ignorar su comentario. Tragó gordo. ¿Qué podía hacer él? Inspiró. Estaba en un grandísimo problema; prefería que lo humillase. Sí, prefería cualquier cosa que seguir consiguiéndose más problemas.

— ¡Kaito-kun renunció! —la joven saltó sobre sus pies infantilmente. Los ojos azules fueron de nuevo frente a su cara; tenía la piel hidratada —pensaba que iba a estar llena de cortes y moretones, aunque sonase muy exagerado—. No le miraba ya; parecía estar más entretenida en Fugaku— ¡Pero si nos llevábamos tan bien, ttebane! —sus ojos fueron directo a los del rubio que retrocedió por la intensidad de su mirada; le sonrió aunque Minato no supo como corresponder— ¡Tuvimos tres hermosos meses de relación, ttebane!

¿Tres hermosos meses de relación? Tragó, más sintió que una lija pasaba por su garganta haciéndola sangrar. Ella podía sentir su miedo, así que trató de parecer normal _—"Amable y sereno como siempre, Minato",_ se repetía al borde del llanto— y sonrió tenso:

— Soy su suplente **provisional **—quiso dejar muy en claro la última palabra. Él no pensaba tener ningún tipo de "relación" con ella. Paz, amiga, paz. Sólo estaba temporalmente a cargo, no había porque verlo como un enemigo.

— ¡Que lastima Kamikaze! —volvió a repetir ella mientras se encogía de hombros con cierta gracia— Pensé que podíamos llevarnos bien, ttebane.

— Es Namikaze —dijo tranquilo.

— Sí, como digas Kamikaze —soltó ella con una risita molesta. Vale, le estaba empezando a cabrear. ¿Pensaba usar la burla para disuadirlo? Sonrió más alto y tensando aún más su rostro. Vale, quería paz pero también le molestaba la gente irrespetuosa.

— Namikaze —repitió sonándole la voz metálica— Deberías de recordarlo ya que estoy a cargo por los momentos.

¿Deberías recordarlo? ¡Para que quería que esa gánster recordase su nombre! Se arrepintió de lo dicho; sintió el brillo de sus ojos. La había enfrentado. ¿Ahora que venía un golpe en el trasero; directo a sus hijos; una cuchillada? Exhaló sintiéndose desinflado.

— No, no, no Kamikaze —se acercó con sus largas y flacas piernas; quedaron a pocos centímetros de distancia. Sus ojos de cerca eran hermosos y peligrosos, sus labios rellenos. Negó botando su aliento a menta sobre el rostro parpadeante y pálido del rubio—. Tú no has entendido nuestra relación…

¿Relación? Se heló cuando el brazo de ella se enredó sobre su cuello para acercarle directo al rostro. Tembló al encontrarse a escasos centímetros de su boca; estaba húmeda y burlona. Siguió cuando tuvo total poder sobre su cuerpo; Namikaze era tan huidizo — y con tan poca presencia— que le produjo gracia.

— Yo soy quien manda aquí; tú obedeces' ttebane —la última muletilla le quito incluso lo amenazador a aquel comentario. Había algo gélido en su voz que le hizo reconsiderárselo—. Deberías recordarlo; grábatelo si quieres, pero no vengas con tus ínfulas de grandeza a hablarme así… —le acarició el mentón con divertimento—, o lo vas a lamentar, niño bonito.

¿Niño bonito? Vale, ella era un gánster de cuarta. Se separó de inmediato recuperando su cuerpo mientras la taladraba con la mirada. ¿Qué problemas tenía esa chica? Él no le había hecho nada; simplemente había impuesto el orden normal de las cosas. Carcajeó. Ella le carcajeaba en la cara. Su abuela siempre decía: "El respeto y la responsabilidad pueden enderezar el árbol más torcido". Inspiró. Podía conseguirse un golpe directo al rostro; pero no pensaba dejar que ella "mandase" por encima de él. Era el presidente del consejo estudiantil —para su lamento— y su deber era hacer que todos siguiesen las normativas.

— Estás equivocada —puntualizó haciendo que todos los presentes contuvieran la respiración, incluso creyó que los ojos de ella se abrieron con sorpresa y detenido su risa—. El presidente del consejo estudiantil es la autoridad más alta entre los estudiantes después del profesor; soy tu superior más inmediato, así que lo mínimo que merezco es respeto y que acates las normas del instituto como estudiante de Konoha. Burlarse de un superior es una falta grave…— la miró sin realmente saber su nombre. ¿Cómo se suponía que se llamara el habanero sangriento? No podía simplemente ponerle ese nombre; eso no sonaba muy profesional. Miró a Fugaku pidiendo ayuda; sin embargo fue la secretaria del consejo — Mikoto— quien respondió en un susurro:

— Uzumaki, Uzumaki Kushina —deletreó con los labios temblorosos y todo el cuerpo engarrotado. Nadie había nunca enfrentado de frente a la gran gánster. Kaito Nagamura siempre huía de la mirada de ella e incluso la ignoraba ganándose calzones chinos; patadas y escupitajos. ¡Minato Namikaze era impresionante! ¡Él, de una vez por todas, enfrentaría a la tan temible mujer de Konoha!

— Kushina Uzumaki; no me haga tener que escribir un informe sobre usted…—terminó sintiéndose por primera vez orgulloso de que sin tener que ser demasiado severo, pudiese influir en alguien un sentimiento que no fuese "que agradable".

Sólo había silencio. Las piernas del habanero temblaban y sus ojos no dejaban de ver la figura triunfal del nuevo Kaicho. Sonrió arrogante y estampó —sin dudarlo o si quiera arrepentirse— una patada directa a sus canillas. La parte más dolorosa de las piernas. Él cayó al piso sin medios ante los ojos prepotentes de la peliroja. ¿Se estaba burlando de ella? ¿Quién se creía ese tal Kamikaze que podía enfrentársele siendo tan débil? Bufó mientras le veía retorcerse en el suelo diciendo: "duele, duele". Todos los presentes se apiadaban del "líder" caído; incluso pareció que alguno quiso interponerse entre los dos —pero lo pensó mejor—.

Se acercó directo a su rostro, que era muy guapo, por cierto —pensó Kushina— y le escupió las palabras directo al rostro, no sin sentirse divertida por la "valentía" quebradiza del nuevo presidente. Estaba segura de algo; se iba a divertir de lo lindo con este nuevo individuo.

— Te salvas de esta Kamikaze porque te considero un chico demasiado guapo para arruinar tu cara… —le alzó por el cuello— ¡La próxima te va a doler, ttebane!

Sus ojos se miraron directo; para su sorpresa parecía que aquel rubio no había entendido su amenaza. Kushina parpadeó ante la insistencia de su mirada. ¿Era de verdad un Kamikaze? Le tiró al suelo con violencia. _"Que chico tan raro", _pensó mientras avanzaba calmada hacia las aulas. Era un desperdicio que alguien tan guapo se pusiera de "héroe" o peor aún que fuese tan debilucho, torció el gesto. Bueno, había sido chistoso que alguien se le enfrentara después de tanto tiempo. Sintió un cuerpo que se retorcía en el suelo y una voz fuerte aunque quebradiza:

— Uzumaki, no puede entrar al colegio con esas fachas…—barbulló Minato mientras trataba de pararse del suelo; sentía que su pierna derecha ya no estaba allí. Había sido un idiota al pensar que enfrentarle no le iba a valer un golpe demoledor; pero ya estaba allí y no pensaba darle el gusto de verle derrotado.

— ¿Y quién piensa detenerme…? —Le miró de soslayo con cierta jocosidad— ¿Tú?

Vale, tal vez quisiera que ella pudiese al menos respetar su figura; pero sin lugar a dudas no era estúpido. Calló, dejándole el paso libre. Habría otro día para tratar de hacerla entrar en razón. Cayó al suelo, en definitiva, siendo socorrido en parte por Mikoto y en otra parte por algún desconocido que susurraba a media voz: "Eso fue muy temerario, Namikaze-san".

Lo último que pudo ver Minato de aquel pasillo, antes de ir a la enfermería, fue la esbelta figura del habanero sangriento caminando como si nada hubiese ocurrido directo al salón de biología. Podía jurar que se reía de él.

* * *

Todos, incluida la enfermera, creyeron que tenía una fractura cuando se enteraron que el habanero sangriento le había dado una patada directa a la canilla. Minato también pensó que sus días de Kaicho habían terminado; pero sólo consiguió un gigantesco moretón que tuvo que tratar con compresas frías y calientes.

Luego de aquel horrendo susto había tenido que cruzarse una docena de veces —la mayoría en la mañana cuando tenía que hacer la revisión de uniformes— con Kushina Uzumaki. Su sola presencia le hacía temblar y apartar la mirada; estaba seguro de que cualquier movimiento infalso le valdría un golpe certero en el corazón —el golpe de la muerte ninja, que según algunos rumores ella aplicaba a sus víctimas para robarle sus pertenencias—. Ideó un plan eficaz para mantenerse a salvo: ignorarla. Sí, aunque era la comidilla de sus chistes y bromas pesadas —decirle Kamikaze; Mina-chan o si quiera burlarse de su autoridad al frente de otros alumnos—; él simplemente hacia como su Kushina Namikaze jamás en su vida le hubiese dirigido la palabra. Los dos parecían bien con aquella treta; el dragón y el "ratón" —porque Minato comprobó con certeza que sin lugar a dudas no era un tigre— parecían tranquilos con saber que no tenían que cambiar el orden impuesto natural.

Los fuertes mandan; los débiles huyen y obedecen.

El rubio hubiese preferido tener aquellas palabras siempre presentes; y aunque revisaba su uniforme por encima —que siempre tenía la camisa fuera; aquella mini-falda de muerte y sus zapatos deportivos; incluso a veces cambiaba las medias por pantalones deportivos debajo de aquella femenina falda— siempre le daba el visto bueno. No pensaba tampoco tener que contar sus "faltas" y luego pedirle que se fuera directo a detención. Claro que no la iba a volver a enfrentar; por eso, aquella imagen se repetía todas las mañanas ante la mirada atónita de los otros alumnos —después de todo Minato era verdaderamente estricto con las demás almas del colegio—.

— Uzumaki Kushina —susurraba mientras colocaba el visto bueno luego de pasarle una mirada rápida.

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves, Kamikaze? —susurró cerca de él mientras le sonreía burlona. Él ignoró aquel comentario, mandando a pasar a la primera cara conocida que vio en aquel montón de personas:

— Ren Mabuchiki —entonó a media voz.

— ¿Seguro que no eres una chica, Mina-chan? —canturrió sin moverse. Ren tampoco se atrevió a empujar al habanero; miró con miedo a los ojos de Minato que estaban vacios. No la escuchaba.

— Ren Mabuchiki —insistió.

— ¡Eras más divertido antes, ttebane! —palmeó dolorosamente sus mano derecha sobre el rostro de Namikaze. Ni siquiera aquello había logrado que él voltease los ojos hacía ella. — Nos vemos en la salida, Mina-chan.

Rodeaba los ojos siempre que se iba, mientras maldecía por lo bajo. La odiaba; había hecho su vida un mar de problemas. Dormía en las noches escuchando su burlona voz al oído: _"Mina-chan; Mina-chan; te vi con una chica la otra vez… ¿Eres lesbiana?"_ Apretó el papel sobre sus manos mientras el resto de los alumnos podían notar su molestia. No era fácil ver al amable Namikaze agarrar molestias; pero siempre que pasaba el Habanero sus sentimientos se exacerbaban y ni siquiera respondía los buenos días; sacrilegio para la persona más atenta del colegio —tal vez del pueblo, según muchos profesores—.

Su primer mes como Kaicho pasó con cierta tranquilidad; exceptuando por el constaste acoso del habanero que aunque siempre se excusaba de no golpearlo porque le daba dolor golpear a las niñas; o a los niños bonitos; o a su "hermosa" cara; siempre encontraba la manera de burlarse —aunque su discriminación fuese en si la máxima ofensa—. Minato lo soportaba con buen carácter; hubiese deseado a veces que las cosas pasaran rápido y terminara de una vez el instituto; aunque también reconocía que gracias a su nuevo título conocía a muchas personas —ganaba puntos extras en el consejo de profesores—, había aumentado su número de amigos y también encontrado algunas ayudas de la dirección con la tramitación de su carta de recomendación. Estaba seguro de que cuando saliese de aquel lugar, jamás volvería a ver al Habanero en su vida. Ese simple pensamiento le hacía la tarde.

Sonrió en plena clase de química; los apuntes estaban listos y el profesor sólo repasaba un ejemplo de algun haluro de alquilo. Bailó sus ojos hacia el patio; cayeron exactamente en la figura que menos quería ver. Torció el gesto. Kushina Uzumaki estaba tranquilamente recostada en la rama de un árbol dormitando. ¿Nunca iba a clases? ¿Cómo pensaba pasar las materias? Si es que pensaba en eso… ¿No había nadie que le reprendiese en casa? Colocó su mano en el brazo mientras detallaba sus piernas balanceándose al aire. Era una persona extraña; tal vez incomprendida. Suspiró. Él siempre había sido muy simple; iba directo al grano —a lo que deseaba— y si algo no le gustaba le huía. Ella parecía querer enfrentarse a todo —tanto lo que le gustaba como lo que no—. Con los ojos cerrados y los labios arrullando una suave sonrisa parecía una chica normal; incluso algo femenina y bonita. Se sonrojó. Claro, el habanero sangriento era en exceso bonita; aunque la mayoría del salón la encontraran grotescamente roja —como el diablo—. Bufó. La gente se dejaba llevar mucho por las apariencias; aunque fuese una desgraciada, tenía cierto encanto. Hubiese querido saber si todos aquellos rumores —los de asesinatos, sexo y yakuzas— eran verdad; porque en el fondo no podía creer que aquella figura infantil, en exceso violenta; pudiese realmente pertenecer a esos bajos fondos.

Sí, era abusiva. Sí, solía bufarse y usar a los demás. Sí, tenía malos promedios y muchas notas en la carpeta. Sí, golpeaba a chicos y chicas sin discriminación. Pero… ¿Realmente podía ser una delincuente? Era un adolescente problema, sentenció.

— Namikaze, ya que estás tan disperso…—siseó el profesor mientras le apuntaba con la tiza. El joven subió la mirada calma, incluso con lentitud, mientras le sonreía con cierta pena— Dígame, ¿Qué compuesto es este? —indicó a la pizarra subrayándolo.

Claro, él no podía entender al tipo de gente como Kushina porque siempre le salían las cosas bien; bueno casi siempre —con ella nunca salía nada bien—. Sonrió mientras daba una apenada reverencia:

— Percloropentano.

* * *

A la mitad de la mañana, casi tocando al recreo del almuerzo, Minato tenía que hacer una rápida revisión de los pasillos. Se ahorraba con dichas inspecciones que alguna parejita o fugado fuese visto por los profesores en plena salida. Sí, había tenido que separar a personas en pleno acto amoroso —un casto beso, ojo—, pero el simple hecho de ver a tíos correteando por pasillos con sus novias le producía en parte vergüenza —era un terrible virgen— y por otra parte celos. Sí, el habanero también lo había castrado. Ninguna chica se atrevía a acercársele pensando que había alguna clase de "relación" entre los dos. No las juzgaba, aquella chica siempre hablaba de "Cumplimos un mes de nuestra hermosa relación, Mina-chan. Espero que para el próximo mes te pongas los pantalones." ó "Mina-chan es tan atento como una chica; él es el sensible de la relación" ó el que superaba a todos "Kamikaze y yo no hemos tenido en este mes ninguna relación física —golpes—; espero que para la próxima semana empecemos. ¡Mina-chan es tan tímido, ttebane!". Si hubiese tenido una motocierra en aquellas tres situaciones, la hubiese matado. Lo juraba.

Namikaze le tocaba los pasillos del segundo piso donde aguardaban las aulas de primer año; lo menos que hubiese imaginado es que en su ronda se consiguiera con la yankee de tercer año, aunque en el fondo no era tan sin sentido. Los focos de atención para Uzumaki eran el Kaicho y los Kohai*; no solía meterse con jóvenes de su edad —aunque si alguien se atrevía a revirarla lo más seguro es que le reventase el casillero con su respectivo bate—. La imagen de Kushina tomando a un chico mucho más pequeño que ella por el cuello de la camisa y alzándolo por los aires contra su casillero le resultó risible. Sí, Uzumaki siempre hacía lo que le daba la perra gana y no había nadie para detenerla. Suspiró. Ni él mismo había podido reivindicar el honor de todos aquellos que habían sufrido su crueldad. Era injusto; pero a fin de cuentas la vida es injusta. ¿No?

Se seguía sintiendo disconforme con aquella idea. No estaba bien que incluso los profesores se hicieran la vista gorda con ella. A la dirección nunca llegaban las quejas por la chica que destrozaba casilleros, insultaba a compañeros e intimidaba a grupos enteros de pre-pubertos. Podía jurar, incluso, que los directivos no estaban si quiera lejanamente enterados de que existiera tan conflictivo personaje en los pasillos; o tal vez sí —pero no tenían la fuerza, ni el interés de combatirlo—. Ella crecía y se protegía bajo el silencio de todos; mientras seguía abusando de las pobres almas, como aquel pequeño niño que empezaba si quiera su primera temporada en el instituto.

No podía seguir viendo esa imagen, mucho menos al escuchar la potente voz de Kushina llenar todo el ambiente. Siempre era lo mismo; su personalidad era tan vibrante que podía apabullar hasta un grupo de rugby.

— ¡Dame todo el dinero, ttebane! —hamaqueó al chamaco contra la pared mientras parecían caer monedas al suelo. Miró por un momento expectante al pequeño que parecía temblar y moquear al mismo tiempo. — ¿Qué hay de la comida, ttebane?

— La… la… mi bolso…—sollozó mientras indicaba el maletín que yacía a un lado de los casilleros. Uzumaki lo soltó desde las alturas hasta el suelo; fue un golpe estruendoso más sólo quedó en un pequeño susto. La joven asaltó las pertenencias del niño y hurgó entre los libros. Pescado frito. Torció el gesto.

— ¿Esto es comida para ti, ttebane? —le lanzó de nuevo el maletín empotrándolo contra su cara; retrocedió conmocionado. Kushina estuvo a punto de decirle algo cuando fue interrumpida por la sosegada voz de Minato.

— Uzumaki, no puedes estar intimidando a tus kohais —soltó simple mientras rebuscaba en sus bolsillos la libreta de advertencias.

Kushina maldijo por lo bajo, una gran palabrota que no dejo que Namikaze se siguiera acercando. Miró de frente al pequeño que parecía estar feliz de conseguir al Kaicho en plena represalia y luego la miró lleno de terror. Suspiró. Vale, lo iba a dejar escapar por esta vez; sólo porque le agradaba más tomarle el pelo a Mina-chan. Le mandó a largarse con una rápida seña en el rostro; y una amistosa —y dolorosa— patada en el trasero. Pronto el pequeño estaba a medio pasillo sin siquiera mirar atrás; había corrido tal cual alma al diablo.

— Mina-chan, Mina-chan… —le enfrentó. Él se había quedado parado a una distancia prudencial con un bolígrafo en mano y la libreta en la otra; la mirada sin miedo. ¿Se le había olvidado el golpe en la canilla? Sonrió con petulancia— Pensé que eras mudo Mina-chas; o que la voz se te había ido, ttebane.

Le sonrió sin hacerle mucho caso a sus chistecitos.

— Robarle la comida e intimar a tus compañeros de clase es una falta grave, Uzumaki-san —anotó en la libreta—. No puedo dejarte pasar ese tipo de cosas.

— ¿Me vas a poner una advertencia? —siseó acercándose un paso, ni siquiera eso hizo retroceder al joven. Le miró con intensidad— ¿Se te olvido lo que te dije, Kamikaze?

— Es Namikaze —corrigió mientras extraía la advertencia y se la extendía—. Trata de llevarte bien con tus kouhais Kushina-san; la acumulación de advertencias te puede llevar a unas horas de detención.

Miró el papel que él le entregaba con cierta jocosidad, se lo arrancó de las manos y lo botó lejos de los dos. Le sonrió retorcida mientras daba dos pasos más para quedar a poca distancia de su rostro. Bufó.

— No me hagas reír, ttebane —miró a su alrededor con teatralidad— ¿Tú me vas a poner las advertencias, Kamikaze?

— Ya te dije que es Namikaze —repitió hirviendo—. Y yo soy el Kaicho; puedo ponerte cuantas advertencias necesites para darte cuenta de que estás violando las normas —se acercó un poco a ella sorprendiéndola— Tal vez a ti no te interese absolutamente nada Uzumaki-san; pero tus actos irresponsables sólo enredan a las personas y las llenan de problemas.

— Ah, sí —su voz sonó cortante como una navaja; algo en sus ojos se quebró.

Minato no la entendía pero aunque Kushina se veía amenazadora, también parecía ser sumamente frágil. Tragó gordo.

— Sí. No voy a seguir haciéndome la vista gorda contigo, Uzumaki —puntualizó—. Las cosas se acaban aquí; mi paciencia se agotó. Puedes ser el "habanero sangriento" ó si quiera un Oyabun*; pero en el instituto Konoha hay normas que seguir. Tú como sempai* debes de dar el ejemplo; no debes seguir empañando el nombre de todos por tus irresponsables actitudes. —Finalizó sintiéndose liberado de todas sus penurias—. Deja de ser tan infantil, Uzumaki.

Vale, si odiabas a alguien se sentía muy bien no ser agradable. Eso había pensando Minato en el momento de soltar aquel sortilegios de desprecio sobre aquella chica. Claro, también jugaba en su contra el hecho de que Kushina era más baja que él; aparentemente más débil y que algo en su rostro parecía comprimirse de dolor. Se sintió mal, era un debilucho pero odiaba cuando la gente se sentía mal por sus palabras. Quiso retirar todo lo dicho aunque muy en el fondo sentía que alguien tenía que darle escarmiento público.

"_Un golpecito para que se pase al lado bueno",_ había pensado alguna vez cuando la veía hacer sus fechorías matutinas. Nunca hubiese pensando que en su rostro podría formarse una sonrisa tan fría —después de todo siempre parecía estar disfrutando de sus bromas con una felicidad malvada—. Sus ojos le miraron desprovisto de sentimientos; no había el típico brillo de "te encontré, Mina-chan". Tembló cuando su voz vibró al separarse de su cercanía.

— Eres un maldito Namikaze —susurró mientras sus piernas parecían retroceder hacía los casilleros. Minato abrió los ojos impresionado… ¿Ella le había llamado por su correcto apellido?; tembló. Odiaba las maldiciones y por sobre todas las cosas odiaba que alguien lo viese directo a los ojos como si estuviese herido. Torció el gesto en dolor quiso adelantarse, tal vez había sido muy duro con ella —sin importarle que fuese un yankee, seguía siendo una chica—. El ejemplo se da no con palabras, si no con actos; no había sido muy "amable" de su parte juzgarla. ¿Qué él sabía del Habanero Sangriento?

Un movimiento rápido; parecía que ella había guardado algo apoyado entre la batucada de casilleros. Brilló el objeto junto con sus ojos. El rubio tembló al saber su destino. El cabello rojizo de ella se movió con violencia —era el baile de la muerte, como decían algunos—. Sus piernas se abrieron sobre aquella pequeñísima falda y sus zapatos deportivos deslizaron sobre la cerámica fría. El bate paso de su mano derecha hasta su mano izquierda. La luz se paseaba por toda su laca negra que estaba agujereada y cuarteada. _"Los gajes del oficio",_ pensó pálido Namikaze cuando supo que tal vez su cráneo se craquearía con mayor facilidad que aquel instrumento de baseball. Era su preferido, aunque Uzumaki amaba golpear a sus objetivos con sus propias manos; siempre que algo la cabreaba y quería eliminarlo de un sólo golpe utilizaba "el bate". Se había inmortalizada en el instituto como el arma más efectiva para hacer que cualquier individuo —por muy grande o loco que fuese— se retractara de enfrentarle. Golpeaba con él sin piedad a todas las victimas formando charcos de sangre o culpa. No tenía piedad; a quien le enseñaba "el bate" estaba en grandes problemas.

Problemas de enfermería, solían llamarle.

Tragó gordo una vez, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de tragar de nuevo ella ya había alzado sus manos sobre su cabeza y el bate amenazaba con bajar violento sobre la suya. Prefería ser un cobarde vivo, que muerto. Corrió como alma al diablo directo al pasillo de las escaleras. Era un buen atleta así que podía llevarle el paso a Kushina —que era también conocida en la zona por sus magnificas piernas—, sin embargo, aquella chica tenía tal vez más resistencia que él. Sentía que el aire y las fuerzas se le concentraban en un miasma sobre los pulmones —impidiéndole respirar con normalidad— mientras sentía los zapatos de Kushina deslizarse en grandes zancadas. Pudo jurar haber escuchado algo parecido al "teque teque*". Estaba alucinando; se estaba dejando llevar por el miedo.

Miró hacia atrás, más lo único que se podía ver del impresionante correr de la chica era su melena al aire. La luz de las doce daba directo sobre las puntas de su cabello haciéndolo arder; si no fuese una carrera para salvar su vida hubiese pensando que ella era hermosa —o al menos su cabello—. Aquel acto reflejo para ver que tan lejos la tenía, sólo convocó aún más rabia en la chica que inyectó sus ojos en "asesinato". Podía jurar que en ese momento ella hacía un ruido con su boca parecido a: "Matar, matar, matar".

No, no estaba equivocado. Al voltear el rostro y percatarse que sólo le quedaban unos cuantos metros para tomar las escaleras que daban al patio y al salón de profesores —donde estaría seguro provisionalmente— sintió una sensación de alivio y a la vez de pánico, la voz de ella le hizo temblar todo el cuerpo.

— ¡Muere Namikaze! —gritó —como un grito de guerra— y sintió el viento del bate por el aire. Cayó al piso con tal de esquivarle. El arma se empotró contra el vidrio de unos extintores haciendo un gran escándalo en el pasillo. El silencio fue llenado por cristales rotos y el grito de impresión dentro de las aulas. Minato no se podía confiar, aunque Kushina tuvo que tomarse un segundo para sacar con violencia el bate del incomodo cuadriculo rojo aquel acto desprendió vidrios hacia todos lados —algunos directo a su cara—. Se levantó trastabillando sabiendo que era imposible ahora tomar las escaleras. La cajetilla de extintores quedaba a pocos centímetros de la escalera y ahora ella estaba parada como una mole en el camino directo a su salvación. No se hizo esperar y comenzó de nuevo con su carrera pensando que podría conseguir alguna escalera de emergencia o alguna salvación milagrosa simplemente escapando de ella.

Una puerta se abrió. Personas se asomaban por las ventanillas —incluso los profesores— para divisar con horror el espectáculo. Habían supuesto que tarde o temprano el habanero sangriento eliminaría a Minato de su camino; nadie hubiese pensando que esa "eliminación" realmente llevaría al siempre calmado Kaicho al médico. Algunas chicas gritaban preocupadas: "¿Estará bien?" La voz temblorosa del único profesor que tuvo la valentía de salir vibró entre las ventanas cerradas y el cielo azul.

— Uzumaki… ¿Qué cree que está haciendo?

Minato creyó haber visto la sonrisa de Kushina hondearle en su rostro —fue un gesto melancólico—. Ella estaba llena de furia, su voz tragó la del profesor.

— Cállese, ttebane —siseó mientras colocaba el bate tras su pierna derecha y se estiraba dispuesta a dar un enorme salto que la impulsase hacia el cuerpo que estaba estático —pensando si escapar o esperar las represalias del profesor— de Namikaze. — Vuelva a su clase, viejo.

Aquellas palabras envenenadas fueron suficientemente violentas y groseras como para imponer miedo en el hombre bigotudo que daba Historia Japonesa. Nadie se atrevía a enfrentársele más. Los carros sufrían "el bate" o el mismo cuerpo del profesor. Una vez ella había cacheteado a una profesora que había osado a preguntarle sobre su familia.

Minato inspiró con fuerza tratando de recuperar aunque fuese la rapidez; se lanzó a correr directo a las ventanas —sabiendo que estaba en el segundo piso y era lo suficiente alto como para matarse—. Corrió como nunca lo había hecho porque sentía que aquel salto que dio directo a él, con el bate ondeándole en el brazo mustio, la había puesto a centímetros de su pescuezo. Le llegó la idea como un rayo. Ese tipo de planes geniales que vienen en un momento y se van tan rápido como aparecen. Las cañerías externas del colegio.

Las ventanas del instituto Konoha tenían un resquicio —unos, casi, veinte centímetros de concreto— que servían para colocar el andamiaje y limpiar los vidrios en las tardes; esos mismos resquicios se conectaba directamente con las cañerías de aguas servidas que eran unos largos tubos blancos externos —bien enganchados a la fachada, que llegaban al suelo—. Sonrió. Si se pasaba con cuidado hacia aquel pedazo de concreto y luego saltaba hacia las cañerías, deslizándose hasta el suelo, estaría a salvo del habanero sangriento. Así lo hizo, cuando ella estuvo a punto de volver a birlar el bate sobre su cabeza dio un salto directo a la ventana sorprendiéndola. Sintió miedo cuando sus pies estuvieron a punto de resbalar, pero se acostumbró a deslizar sus pies sobre aquel reducido espacio cuando vio las intenciones de Kushina de lanzarlo al vacio de un empujón. Lo hizo rápido, para su sorpresa, pronto tuvo las manos temblorosas sobre los anclajes de la tubería y los pies se endosaron tratando de escapar de aquella siniestra figura que se asomaba por la ventana. Uzumaki sólo tenía ojos para sus movimientos mientras veía la omnipotente caída bajo él y su cuerpo descendiendo por aquel precario tubo. Sonrió con cierta burla y satisfacción, Minato creyó que ella había imaginado su cuerpo muerto debido a una terrible caída.

Sí, esa era la sonrisa de alguien que había tenido una excelente premonición. Tragó gordo, aunque cuanto estuvo a mitad de camino —con las manos llenas de cayos y quemadas— se sintió seguro e incluso bromeó despidiéndose con un gesto sencillo de la mano. Burló al Habanero. Ni él mismo podía creer aquella proeza. Aquella burla con la mano le costó caro; le brillaron los ojos jóvenes de inmediato y empujando su cuerpo con sus propias manos desapareció de la ventana. Sintió un escalofrió. Pensaba seguirlo; pensaba hacer todo lo posible con tal de encontrarle y matarle de una buena vez. Ella no iba a perdonarle que hubiera escapado de sus garras.

No, ella podía ser un dragón —o tigre, o cualquier animal que diese miedo; incluso si le daba gana podía ser algún tipo de Yokai*—, pero él siempre sería un ratoncillo. Sí, podía ser miedoso e insignificante; pero el ratón siempre había sido considerado en el zodiaco como un animal astuto. Sí, el ratón siempre se salía con la suya —y tenía mucho dinero, cosa que no aplicaba en el caso pero también era una característica de las personas nacidas en el año de la rata—. El ratón era inteligente, escurridizo y siempre conseguía que todo se voltease a su favor.

Él sólo debía comportarse como un autentico ratón y darle su merecido a Uzumaki; aunque no fuese exactamente de su propia medicina. No le iba a ganar enfrentándola cara a cara; mucho menos con fuerza física —la diferencia era bestial—, pero sí podía ganarle con su inteligencia. No decía que Kushina fuese idiota, sólo era algo lenta. Usaría esa lentitud a su favor.

Pero por ahora…

¡Sólo valía correr!

Saltó desde la altura en que estaba y cayó estrepitosamente al piso, ni siquiera el dolor en el coxis le detuvo. Corrió sin pensarlo dos veces; sin mirar atrás; sólo eran él y sus piernas. Sentía que la brisa le golpeaba con violencia la cara y que se sorteaba los gritos del vigilante; había dejado incluso sus pertenencias dentro del salón. No le importaba, prefería estar vivo y sin libros; que muerto. Escuchaba al fondo el sonido de la ciudad despertando; las enfadadas calles de los comercios y los pasajes directo al suburbio. Corrió hasta ver las vías del tren, allí comprobó que había hecho aproximadamente cinco kilómetros a trote —aunque fuese algo realmente "imposible" —. La adrenalina, pensó cuando cayó al suelo polvoriento y escuchaba el sonar de las sirenas que avisaba que el próximo tren estaba por llegar. Suspiró y luego de un minuto de silencio donde lo único que llegaba como el latido del corazón era el sonido de las ruedas sobre los rieles, carcajeó

Rió como un demente cuando la maquina pasó tras su espalda haciendo escándalo en las tranquilas casas de los suburbios. Estaba feliz principalmente por haber salvado su trasero y también por haber podido enfrentarla. ¡Después de un mes de oscurantismo y sumisión, él Namikaze Minato, había podido decirle todo lo que sentía al Habanero Sangriento!

Vale, no todo había salido según "lo planeado". Ella ahora lo consideraba un objetivo "muerto"; pero valía la pena, su alma ahora estaba tranquila. Sentía que había hecho lo correcto. Ahora sólo tendría que irse con mucho cuidado; debía ser más inteligente que ella. Sí, él podía declararle una pacífica guerra a la siempre violenta Kushina.

Él seria en Ghandi del instituto Konoha; no daría un paso atrás. El Habanero Sangriento caería como los ingleses. Suspiró revolviéndose el cabello, estaba empezando a demenciar. Se levantó sacudiendo su siempre pulcro uniforme azul marino. El tren ya había llegado a su parada unos cuantos kilómetros más allá; la barra de seguridad se alzaba sobre su cabeza dejándolo pasar. Miró hacia sus zapatos y la vía mientras metía las manos en sus bolsillos. Tenía mucho que planear hoy.

* * *

Su abuelo vivía en la parte más olvidada de los suburbios. Desde su casa hasta la suya era media hora de camino; pero era la única persona que conocía que podía tener ese tipo de equipo —además de que se lo prestase por ningún penique—. Claro, ir a visitarle también traía consigo tener que hablar sobre temas que realmente deseaba dejar en olvido.

Expiró varias veces antes de tocar el timbre. Tenía que estar preparado para cualquier ataque; alzó la mano dispuesto a tocar. Estaría preparado para el típico: ¿Y no has conseguido novia? ¡Ya había superado esa etapa en su vida; ahora dejaría que el amor llegase por si solo!

Sí, esa era una buena respuesta, estuvo a punto de que su mano se empotrara contra la el botón cuando una voz lo hizo temblar por completo. Masculina, ronca y casi violenta hacía que todo el vecindario le tuviese respeto. Hubiese querido heredar una potencia de ese tipo para crear disciplina fácil como kaicho. Todo hubiese sido más fácil, al menos el Habanero Sangriento no lo llamaría "lesbiana".

— ¿Minato? —roncó cerca de su oído. Él brincó, se alejó e incluso creyó que se le escapó un gritillo de la boca.

Su abuelo le miró con el gesto torcido. Le había dado un tremendo susto, pero tampoco era para tanto. Bufó. Sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y comenzó a abrir la puerta de su casa con cierto aspecto de decepción. Namikaze reaccionó luego de tocarse el corazón; había sufrido muchos sustos en un sólo día.

— ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —preguntó el hombre una vez abierta la puerta.

— Nada, pasaba para saludarte —mintió, se rascó la cabeza con cierto nerviosismo—; también para pedirte un favor.

— O pides un favor, o saludas; no puedes hacer las dos cosas al mismo tiempo, niño —le miró con cierto detenimiento que apenó aún más al rubio.

— Lo siento.

— Disculpa aceptada, pasa —caminó con lentitud hasta la cocina; allí dejó la bolsa de compras —unas tres cervezas— y las llaves. Le miró desde el mesón del comedor relleno aún de los tejidos de su difunta esposa. Minato le miró con dulzura. — ¿Y bien?

— Quisiera pedirte el equipo de Kendo.

— ¿El equipo…? ¿Qué? —sus ojos brillaron con locura— ¿Piensas retomar las clases de Kendo?

— La verdad —suspiró—… no —los ojos del abuelo pasaron a desilusión, incluso le dio la espalda para sacar sus compras—. Sólo necesito la armadura.

— ¿Para qué se puede saber?

El joven elucubró bajo su nube de pensamientos, farfulló ronco:

— Tal vez pueda ser que también te pida el sable, uno nunca sabe…

— ¿Para qué? —cuando volteó Minato parecía absorto en algo ajeno a los dos. Se preocupó— ¿Te has metido en problemas con yakuzas?

— ¿Debería? —dudó por un minuto. El hombre negó de inmediato.

— ¡Qué clase de respuesta es esa, chamaco!

— La verdad tengo la cabeza en otro lado… —confesó. El viejo sonrió interesado.

— Vas a pelear por una chica… ¿No?

Minato le sonrió con dulzura y cierta ironía. Jiraiya a veces podía ser tan "inocente". Sin embargo, asintió. ¿Valía como eso, no? Sólo que no iba a pelear por una; si no con una. El hombre saltó de alegría y en el mismo movimiento le abrazó.

— ¡Ese es mi muchacho! ¡Ese es el Namikaze que había dentro de tu sangre! —le golpeó en reiteradas ocasiones en la espalda; haciéndole arder— ¡Sabía que había un tigre esperando su presa bajo esa mansa piel! —repentinamente dudó, no muy convencido— ¡Pero hombre, porque buscarte una chica por la que tienes que pelear; búscate una pechugona que se te lance encima en un tris!

Namikaze bajó la mirada entre apenado e incapaz de responder a dicho comentario, quiso argumentar pero el silencio le otorgó. Jiraiya levantó la mano.

— Ya entiendo, tú eres como tu abuelo, un luchador… —le sonrió de medio lado mientras alzaba el dedo— ¡Yo también luche con todo mi coraje para obtener a Tsunade!

Minato dobló el rostro cuando sintió el aliento del hombre sobre su rostro; le sonrió tenso. Ya sabía de aquella vieja historia —el abuelo trabajó muy bien en repetírsela durante toda su niñez—. Su "torrido" amor con una compañera de clase que terminó en decepción. Siempre creyó que había algo exagerado en las formas en que lo contaba el viejo; después de todo se sentía como si aquella Tsunade lo odiaba.

— Uno debe escoger bien a las mujeres… —empezó a decir mientras arrastraba a su nieto por el pasillo—. A veces son las mujeres la que los escogen a uno, si sabes a lo que me refiero… —le sonrió y picó el ojo—. Pero el punto es que siempre se trate de hacer lo "correcto" con tal de que si te ve como un amigo o como un simple conocido te tenga la suficiente confianza como para atacarla.

— Siento que ese consejo va más hacia ti, que a mí —cortó el rubio sintiéndose intimidado por el fuerte brazo de Jiraiya sobre su cuello. Le hamaqueó y deslizó hasta el ropero; allí le soltó por unos minutos para buscar el equipo de Kendo mientras tarareaba algo parecido a: "ha crecido, ha crecido".

— ¿Y cómo es la afortunada? ¿Rubia de grandes pechos? ¿Morena de piel tostada con grandes pechos? ¿Asiática de piel marfileña con grandes pechos? ¿Olivera de ojos moros con grandes pechos? —le miró expectante mientras rebuscaba en una caja. Minato tragó gordo. Sentía que la palabra pechos le producía arcadas. No, no era gay; simplemente siempre la escuchaba cuando hablaba con Jiraiya. Habían perdido el encanto en la repetición. ¿A quién le mentía? Incluso él se había fijado que Kushina era del tipo: Peliroja de piel suave con pechos medianos —quizás grandes—.

Tragó gordo y moviendo su cabeza a todos lados despejó aquellos pensamientos de su cerebro. ¡No iba a ser como su abuelo! ¡Jamás pensaba ver al Habanero como una linda chica de pechos medianos —quizás grandes—! ¡No, no y no! Era su enemiga, punto.

— Tiene el cabello rojo —puntualizó. Esa era su característica más significativa.

— ¿Cabello rojo? —el hombre se acuclilló sin entender— ¿Y qué hay con eso?

— Bueno… —Minato dudó— ¿No me acabas de preguntas cómo es la chica?

— Sí, pero lo que menos me importa es su cabello… —Jiraiya torció el gesto— Hombre, de verdad que eres un raro.

Si no fuese porque era demasiado amable y porque le quería, le hubiese metido una patada por el culo y encerrado en aquel pequeño vestier. Bufó por lo bajo. La verdad lo único que le llamaba la atención de Kushina —además de su chillona voz que llenaba los pasillos con improperios y su conflictiva personalidad— era que tenía un hermoso cabello.

¿Debía realmente haber algo malo en él? Nadie consideraba el cabello de Kushina como hermoso. Suspiró. Tantos insultos que había recibido de ella fundieron sus neuronas. Algo malo pasaba con él. Tal vez si fuese un… raro.

— ¿Qué hay de sus pechos? —soltó Jiraiya cuando sintió que Namikaze estaba hundido en una de esas largas temporadas de pensamientos. Siempre había sido un chico mediatumbo, observador. Un rarito.

— ¡Que se yo! —se lanzó Minato mientras se agachaba a buscar el equipo entre las mohosas cajas. El abuelo le espetó por un buen rato, al final sólo consiguió los ojos azules de su nieto observarlo fijados, sonrojado— ¡Deja de mirarme y trabaja, hombre!

— Estás algo "violento" hoy… ¿eh?

* * *

Nunca en su vida había sido humillada hasta tal punto, incluso cuando aquel gánster se le escapó le había dado una buena paliza que le costó cinco dientes. Un simple kaicho, un simple chiquillo de instituto bastante afeminado, lerdo y además rarito, se le había escapado luego de haberle dicho aquella sarta de porquerías. ¡Quien se creía Minato Kamikaze! ¡Namikaze; como fuese…!

Pensaba hacerle pagar, con creces. Estaba muy equivocado si "Mina-chan" creía que después de, incluso burlarse —saludándola como Fuhrer—, pensaba vivir para contarlo. Él podía ser muy respetado por el resto del colegio; pero ella tenía una reputación que proteger. Se detuvo en medio caminar a la escuela ante la mirada pánico de los estudiantes. Se colocó las manos en las mejillas que parecían arder y dio un grito interno. ¿Qué le pasaba? Se sentía extraña y temblorosa.

"_¡Esta no es Kushina Uzumaki!"_ Pensaba con reiteras ocasiones, pero se había descubierto pensando en Minato en sus horas libres. En los momentos en que debía estar sentada estudiando matemática se acostaba en la cama simplemente a escudriñar sus hipócritas sonrisas; sus ojos tensos y su cuerpo de roca —por el miedo—. Suspiraba incontables veces y a veces sentía que quería destruir todo a su paso al darse cuenta que sus sonrisas; sus palabras e incluso sus gestos eran naturales con otras jóvenes del instituto, pero los de ella —los gestos que él hacía para Uzumaki— todos eran falsos.

"_Siempre está pensando en cómo me puede domar…"_concluyó por un momento, luego desechó aquella idea. "_Siempre está pensando cómo puede salvar su vida"_. Se sentía realmente decepcionada. Él, a fin de cuentas, era como los demás. No había porque darle trato preferencial —aunque desde el principio su "cara bonita" le había valido menos golpes que el resto de los estúpidos kaichos—. Sin embargo, sentía que sus bromillas, sus "buenos tratos" e incluso su constante acoso sólo terminaba en la ignorancia total del joven. Él no la veía como una chica, la veía como el habanero sangriento, punto.

Él era el kaicho y ella el yankee. Él debía imponer el orden, ella patearlo. Eran dos seres antagónicos; él uno no podía vivir sin el otro. No obstante Minato quería eliminarla, seguramente se hubiese sentido más cómodo si ella no fuese como era. Torció el gesto molesta y dio un golpe al aire haciendo que toda la calle se conmocionara pensando que la habían cabreado y pagaría con ellos. No pensaba seguir teniendo preferitismo con "Mina-chan".

"_¡Que se pudra, ttebane!",_ pensó. Esta vez no lo dejaría escapar —no lo había hecho el día anterior, pero tal vez sus palabras le dolieron tanto que no pudo cacharle a tiempo—. Hoy Minato Namikaze se enteraría de cuanto costaba no hacerle caso al habanero sangriento. Se detuvo de nuevo en su caminata y cayó al suelo temblorosa. ¡No quería sentirse así!

— ¡Te odio tanto Minato, ttebane! —gritó encunclillada y llena de furia. No se sentía ella misma, incluso no tenía palabras para poner todos sus sentimientos. El odio no era lo único que sentía por aquel ser despreciable que se paraba en las mañanas a revisarle el uniforme. ¿Le había alguna vez visto las piernas? Las mejillas se arrebolaron ¡Si alguno de sus contrincantes la viese así, sonrojada por un tipo tan estirado como Minato, seguramente se reiría!

"_Él sólo me trae problemas, ttebane"._ No iba a pensar más, estaba decidido. Le patearía el trasero de tal manera que perdiese el semestre en un hospital así no lo vería más y no se compadecería de su sonrisa amable y sus palabras veladas. ¡A ella no le gustaban los afeminados, ni los raritos! ¡A ella le gustaban los chicos bien plantados…!

Caminó con frenesí abriendo la multitud de personas que se congregaban en las colas de entrada. Empujó y al final sólo caminó entre los apabullados compañeros directo a Minato. Primero le tomaría por el rostro; luego le lanzaría al suelo, lo patearía hasta que pidiese perdón y al final le haría comer tierra. Sí, quedaría bien humillado al frente de todo el colegio. No volvería a mostrar su cara como "presidente del consejo estudiantil".

Lo que vio al final de la fila la dejo atónita, incluso tuvo que ver a su alrededor para percatarse que no era uno de esos extraños sueños sin sentido. Todo parecía normal, incluso Fugaku —que siempre tenía esa cara de constipado en el rostro—. Mikoto estaba sonrojada al otro extremo y algunas que otras caras bobas que se asomaban entre la multitud; hasta llegó a ver al expresidente asomado en los curiosos.

Minato —o lo que se suponía que fuese él— estaba vestido con la armadura completa de Kendo. Si no fuese porque el sable era de madera ella juraría estar viendo un samurái. Parpadeó con detenimiento sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo. ¿Qué clase de broma era aquella? ¿Por qué se había puesto aquel traje? ¿Por qué había cubierto su hermoso rostro?

Rechinaron sus dientes. Claro, ya entendía. Él pensaba luchar contra ella. Sable contra bate. Armadura contra piel. Estaba bien, no era exactamente lo que se había imaginado con él; pero estaba bien si quería que su "relación" terminara de esa manera. Ella estaba dispuesta a lo que fuese con tal de dejarle bien claro quién mandaba en el instituto Konoha. Caminó sin vacilar con los ojos posados en el casco oscuro que sólo dejaba ver unos brillantes ojos azules. Sus miradas se encontraron y como siempre pudo notar el cuerpo temblando de Minato.

Sonrió de lado. Tenía el bate en el bolso, le pesaba junto con el llavero de conejito. No pensaba utilizarlo por ahora, se iba a divertir humillándolo un rato. Habló al llegar al lugar de revisión.

— ¿Qué paso, Mina-chan? —Le sonrió con mayor cinismo, disfrutando de la "inesperada" declaración de guerra de Namikaze— ¿A qué viene el disfraz, ttebane? ¿Tratando de buscar algo más varonil que tu cara?

Algunos murmullos de impacto, las chicas se quejaban. Kushina se acercó al casco, los ojos de él le retaban en la oscuridad; respiraba con dificultad. Le tomó por la rejilla y se acercó peligrosamente a su cara. Sentía su aroma a menta inundarle todo el rostro, en ese momento podía sonrojarse, pero estaba tan llena de molestia —de que aún la viese como un problema a solucionar— que no tuvo tiempo para pensar en nada más.

— Uzumaki… tú… —tartamudeó mientras trataba de alzar la libreta en sus manos. Ella le empujó haciéndole pegar contra el casillero.

— No me hagas perder el tiempo, Kamikaze —siseó haciéndole sorprender. Ella ayer le había dicho por su apellido; siempre había utilizado ese apodo para molestarle adrede. — No tengo ni ganas, ni fuerzas para gastarlas en una marica como tú —sacó el bate de su bolso en un sólo movimiento y lo apuntó frente al pecho— ¡Esta tarde te espero en el patio para arreglar las cuentas que me debes, ttebane! ¡No faltes, niñita!

Empezó a caminar sintiendo decepcionada de sí misma, ni siquiera con aquel ridículo traje podía golpearle. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Se estaba volviendo débil? Suspiró derrotada más no dio muchos pasos más allá de la "comisaria" cuando escuchó la voz potente de Namikaze detenerla.

— Uzumaki Kushina, tiene dos advertencias por incumplimiento de uniforme y modificación del mismo —inspiró al ver como ella se volteaba a su persona. Colocó el cuerpo fuerte ante cualquier golpe definitivo—. Una amonestación por exceso de maquillaje y otra advertencia por colarse en la fila —anotó en su libreta para huir de sus grises ojos— ¡Estará en detención por una hora!

Todos contuvieron el grito de sorpresa, incluso la joven parecía impresionada por la "valentía" de Namikaze. ¿Además de burlarse de ella tenía el tupe de mandarla a detención? ¡A ella nunca la habían mandado a detención —siempre la amenazaban, pero nunca se atrevían! ¡Ningún profesor le había alzado la voz en ese tono de autoridad!

Vale, Mina-chan se lo había buscado. ¡Él quería morir joven! Le sonrió con petulancia y reviró:

— ¿Tú y quién más me va a llevar a detención…? —susurró gélida. Los ojos de él no se apabullaron, dio un paso metalizado al frente.

— Yo soy tu superior, Uzumaki —puntualizó encogiéndose de hombros— Si te mando a detención tienes que obedecer esa orden, no hace falta "alguien más".

La peliroja parpadeó sin creérselo. ¡Él realmente se le estaba enfrentando! ¡Delante de todos! Empezaba un murmullo ensordecedor a llenar el pasillo. "Namikaze está enfrentando al Habanero Sangriento"; "Era hora, ella siempre hace lo que le viene en gana" "¡Bravo Minato!".

Tembló de la rabia cerrando sus nudillos. Tensó la quijada mientras sentía que la mano se pegaba en el plástico del bate. ¿Todos estaban a su favor? ¿Cómo se sentía ser apoyado? Claro, el siempre perfecto Namikaze no podía saber si quiera de lejos lo que ella sentía. Era un petulante. Alzó el bate ante el grito de todos; sentía que los ojos estaban a punto de nublarse.

¡Ella no era débil; era muy fuerte! ¡Debía detener todo eso! Sentía que si él la seguía viendo con aquellos ojos distantes comenzaría a llorar. Ella tampoco lloraba, sólo las personas débiles lloraban —ella había prometido no estar triste—. Sí todos estaban en su contra sólo tenía que darles un merecido.

El golpe cayó directo a su pecho protegido por el traje, fue un sonido sordo que llenó todo el pasillo. No era el sonido de un hueso roto o un estomago vacio, aún así estuvo segura que él se quejo. Llevó las manos a su estomago —resistiendo el impacto del bate que aunque no le había dañado, seguía doliendo sin importar que estaba protegido— y cayó de rodillas al piso; cerró los ojos tratando de contener sus fuerzas. Tembló intentándose pararse, era mejor quedarse allí en el piso y dejarle ir.

— ¡No me des ordenes, baka! —exclamó la peliroja al borde de su voz. Minato tuvo que subir la mirada; había algo quebrado en su garganta. Sus ojos tenían miedo, cuando él la miraba directo a su cara no sólo estaba esa esquiva mirada puntiaguda juzgándolo, también estaba en el fondo una chiquilla que quería huir.

No, ella le estaba pidiendo ayuda. Sí, estaba asustada. ¿Quién era Uzumaki Kushina? Se mordió los labios. Tsk. ¡Como la odiaba y aún así no podía ignorarla! Alzó la mano izquierda, ya que la derecha trataba de amansar el dolor. El papel de amonestación junto con el anaranjado de detención estaba mojado por el sudor de sus manos —una mezcla de miedo y agonía—, temblaban sus dedos fijados hacía ella. Kushina abrió los ojos sin poder creérselo. ¿Después de ese golpe directo a las costillas —que le había dejado sin aire— quería seguir intentándolo?

Su voz era si acaso un susurro sin aire:

— Tres horas de detención Uzumaki, por golpear… —tosió, creyó que iba a botar sangre por la boca. Se asustó — a un compañero de clases.

Frunció el cejo confundida. ¿Quién se creía que era? ¿Por qué seguía haciendo aquello? No se suponía que todos los presidentes del consejo estudiantil eran simples niños que querían figurar en el instituto; estar rodeados de chicas, hacer amigos y conseguir beneficios. Usar su autoridad para pisotear los deseos de los demás, ignorar a aquel que realmente necesita su ayuda. ¡Por qué esos malditos no habían estado cuando ella los necesito! ¿Por qué no la había detenido aquella vez? ¡Por qué la habían dejado convertirse en esto!

Lo odiaba, odiaba ser el Habanero Sangriento; pero por sobre todas las cosas sabía que en el fondo esa era ella. Kushina Uzumaki, la violenta chica que siempre se mete en problemas, que dice las cosas con descuido y hiere los sentimientos de los demás. Nadie nunca le tomaba enserio.

¿Por qué él se esforzaba tanto? ¿Qué estaba mal en su cabeza? ¡Era un rarito, era peor que eso…!

Volvió alzar el bate dispuesta esta vez a darle en la cabeza, quería acabar con ese sufrimiento de una vez. No quería seguir viviendo así y tampoco quería que él fingiera su amabilidad para con ella. No quería su maldita ayuda, era muy tarde.

El timbre sonó cuando el bate estuvo a punto de besar su cráneo, él incluso había esperado el golpe con los ojos cerrados; con resignación. Las manos le temblaron y el bate se le resbaló de las manos cayendo estrepitosamente con un sonido hueco al suelo; brinco cinco veces y rodó hasta los pies de Fugaku.

Las personas comenzaron a murmurar, era un sonido terrible, insoportable. Subía como un miasma que llenaba los oídos. Minato seguía con la cara comprimida y los ojos cerrados; algún profesor miraba la escena totalmente horrorizado —hubiese presenciado un asesinato— y el único que se atrevió a tomar el bate y alejarlo de los dos afectados fue el Uchiha. Kushina permanecía con las piernas abiertas, el pecho movedizo y el cabello pegado al rostro sudado; tenía los labios abiertos y los ojos consternados. No sabía que pensaba hacer o qué clase de sentimiento crecía en su pecho.

Lo único que sabía es que se sentía bien no haberle golpeado, sobre todo cuando sus ojos azules se abrieron y le miraron únicamente a ella. No había más. Namikaze sólo tenía sus ojos para Uzumaki. Kaicho y Yankee. Ley y delincuente. Creyó sentir una sonrisa de él bajo aquel abalorio de "armadura".

Retrocedió un paso. Las voces cada vez se hacían más violentas:

— Ella pensaba golpearle con el bate en la cabeza, eso fue más allá de lo de siempre.

— ¡Ella deseaba matarlo!

— Es un horrible monstruo, como puede estudiar alguien así aquí.

— Deberían meterla presa, es un delincuente.

— ¿Sabes que fuma y vende droga?

— Me dijeron que aborto dos veces.

— Pobre Namikaze, tener que soportar al Habanero Sangriento…

— A las ratas que se salen de la ley deberían matarlas antes de que maten a gente inocente.

— Seguro no tiene padres que le enseñen…

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. No sabía de dónde venían esas voces pero empezaban a enloquecerla. Creyó haber dado un grito al techo, uno fuerte de rabia y sin tomar más que su bolso birló el cuerpo del rubio y empujó a todos los que estaban en la salida con tal de escapar de aquella escena. Escuchó también unos aplausos.

No quería volver más. Ella no pertenecía a ese tipo de lugares. No quería seguir siendo la "villana"; estaba harta de jugar ese papel, pero también sabía que todos la veían así, incluso Minato.

"_Incluso Minato…",_ pensó mientras corría por las solitarias calles comerciales. Cuando él escapaba, cuando le daba sermones, cuando temblaba al verla, cuando tartamudeaba al reganarle, cuando ignoraba sus fechorías. Todo ese tiempo él la había visto como el Habanero Sangriento; no como Kushina Uzumaki o una compañera de clases. Él bien sabía que ella estaba mal.

Después de mucho tiempo sintió que algo le mojaba las mejillas. Corrió con mayor fuerza. No pensaba dejar ver a nadie sus lágrimas.

* * *

Kushina Uzumaki faltó dos semanas a clases, no presentó si quiera justificativo a la zona estudiantil para reportarse enferma o si quiera de baja. Minato estaba bien enterado de ello debido a que tenía que quedarse haciendo los reportes de asistencia por las tardes.

La soledad de la escuela daba miedo en aquellas horas. Los pasillos se pintaban grises y sólo se podía escuchar las conversaciones de los jóvenes bajando las escalerillas. Risas muertas y alguno que otro que comentaba algo sobre los exámenes. Suspiró mientras anotaba "Uzumaki Kushina" en las inasistencias de 3ero "C". Se rascó un momento la cabeza sintiéndose algo culpable.

Era un sentimiento extraño. Sabía que había hecho lo correcto. Detener de una buena vez el paso de "Atila" sobre el colegio; pero también se sentía culpable por la crueldad que podían tener algunos hacia la figura del Habanero. Sí, Kushina podía tener poco corazón al robar, golpear y burlarse de los kohais; también tenía arrebatos de emociones y no estar estable emocionalmente, pero muy en el fondo no parecía una chica tan distinta al resto de la clase.

Se reclinó en el asiento mientras veía el día plomizo sobre los edificios de la ciudad, había una gran conglomeración de personas en la plaza; tal vez alguna riña entre niñas. Suspiró. Que Fugaku se encargara de ella. Cerró el libro de asistencias y ordenó sus cosas. Salió del salón en silencio meditando en un pasillo relleno de sombras y soledad. Caminó sin mucho apuro mientras seguía dándole vueltas al asunto de Uzumaki.

¿Tendría que pedir la dirección de su hogar para constatar de que estuviese viva? ¿Y si se había suicidado? ¿Si había cometido algún crimen? ¿Si había matado a alguien más? Tragó gordo. No la entendía en absoluto, pero podía jurar que sus ojos estaban llorosos al escuchar las conversaciones de sus compañeros.

¿Desde cuándo Kushina se había convertido en el Habanero? ¿Desde cuándo a él le importaba tanto lo que ella hiciese o no? Dejó las carpetas sobre la mesa del profesor Kotomija. Salió sin hacer ruido y se dirigió directo a las escaleras. Si se ponía a pensar era deber del colegio contactarse con ella; una alumna no podía ausentarse dos semanas y hacer como "si nada pasase".

"_Pero… es el Habanero Sangriento, lo mejor para el colegio es hacer como si nada pasase",_ pensó con cierto miedo. Escuchó los pasos de alguien subiendo a tropel, la cara de Kaito rellena de sudor y con los lentes chuecos fue lo primero que vio. Estuvo a punto de preguntarle qué pasaba cuando su voz nasal llenó toda la escalerilla:

— ¡El Habanero Sangriento tiene a Mikoto-san y dice que si no aparece la dejara "irreconocible"! —bajó corriendo y volvió a subir frustrado— ¡Oh, vamos, Namikaze-san, Mikoto-chan es la chica más linda del instituto!

Minato parpadeó. ¿Kushina había venido y tomado un rehén? ¿Pero ahora que quería? Se apuró sin preguntar más y bajó a tropel hasta la plaza central del colegio. La cantidad de personas que había era infernal, sin embargo a penas llegó todos le dieron paso. _"Como a un cordero que va al matadero_", pensó mientras inspiraba con fuerza dispuesto a dar de nuevo la cara como presidente.

Hablaría con ella, después de todo, había un lado positivo. Ella estaba entera y dispuesta a más conflicto —lo que suponía que "estaba bien" —, también estaba dispuesta a entrar al colegio y enfrentarle. Él sólo tenía que tratar de hablar y entenderla.

Por una buena vez entenderla, aunque fuese muy difícil.

Uzumaki no cargaba el uniforme del colegio, si no unos shorts cortos de pálido negro; una camisa de tirantes azul —que acentuaba su delantera— y el cabello suelto como de costumbre; grandes aretes y mucho maquillaje. Si no fuese por su electrizante cabello pensaría que era una chica Ganguro*.

Suspiró. Ella era tan llamativa.

— Uzumaki —susurró. Los ojos de ella se abrieron de inmediato. Miró hacia otro lado y luego creyó haberla visto maldecir por lo bajo, finalmente sus ojos se posaron en Mikoto —cuya belleza de Yamato Nadeshiko* le hacía arder los ojos—, torció el gesto.

"_Seguro a él le gusta las de tipo callado y sumiso_", pensó mientras sentía unas ganas infernales de mandar a aquella chica al mismo averno, creyó que esta le retaba con la mirada así que en un simple movimiento la lanzó a los brazos de Fugaku como si fuese una bolsa de basura.

— Lárgate de aquí, ttebane —exclamó cuando el cuerpo de la joven golpeó los brazos del vice-presidente. Kushina ni siquiera los miró, sólo tenía ojos para Minato que parecía sereno. Se volvió a sentir ansiosa; tenía que decirlo de una vez. Ella era Kushina Uzumaki, podía hacer lo que fuese. No era una rarita como él que nunca conseguía las palabras adecuadas para expresarse.

Ella era simple y directa.

Él le cortó las ganas de hablar:

— ¿Qué deseas Uzumaki? —pidió serio. Ella retrocedió frunciendo el cejo y haciendo un gesto desdeñoso, parecía molesta por su interrupción. Abrió la boca con fuerza y grito a todo pulmón, sin siquiera un ápice de vergüenza:

— ¡Minato sal conmigo o si no… —alzó el bate sobre la mitad de su cuerpo apuntándolo directo al pecho— te juro que te dejare irreconocible, ttebane!

Parpadeó una vez.

Dos veces.

Tres veces.

Se restregó los ojos.

No, no era un sueño. Kushina Uzumaki —alias el Habanero Sangriento— se le estaba confesando en media plaza; con todo el mundo mirando y con amenaza incluida.

Tragó gordo.

"_De verdad que no quería ser Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil_", pensó antes de suspirar con pesadez.

* * *

**Glosario. **

* * *

**Explicación de la excusa de los lentes:** En la primera parte Minato le dice al expresidente que "no usa lentes"; esto se debe al esteriotipo de "chico o chica con lentes" es el más idóneo para ser presidente del consejo estudiantil. Este esteriotipo no sólo es en mangas; también —por muy loco que suene— la gente se deja llevar por ello en Japón.

**Ganster:** Es un delincuente o criminal que pertenece a movimientos violentos cuyo propósito es delinquir. Algo así como crimen organizado callejero.

**Yankee:** Es el termino japonés que se utiliza para caracterizar a los estudiantes problemas o delincuentes juveniles. En su mayoría se debe a que las bandas callejeras tienden a utilizar la moda Ganguro —más abajo explicada— y se asemejan mucho al ideal  
"americano", llamándolo así Yankee por obvias referencias.

**Kaicho**: Presidente en japonés.

**Kamikaze:** Era utilizado por los autores estadounidense para nombrar a los ataques suicidas efectuadas por los pilotos de una unidad especial de la Armada Imperial Japonesa contra las embarcaciones de los "Alidas" (Segunda Guerra Mundial).

**Kohai:** Alumnos de aulas menores; el antónimo de Sempai.

**Oyabun:** Es el "padre" o jefe en la mafia japonesa; hace un contrato con sus subordinados como hijos.

**Sempai:** Alumnos de aulas superiores.

"**Teque teque":** Es un tipo de onomatopeya que caracteriza a un fantasma urbano japonés. Se dice que el Teque Teque que también es el nombre de dicha aparición, es una chica que cayó a las vías del tren por una broma y que no tiene las extremidades inferiores; por eso se mueve con sus manos que al perseguir a sus víctimas suena como "el teque teque".

**Yokai:** Espíritus, demonios, monstruos.

**Ganguro:** Moda japonesa que se caracteriza por el estilo "americano". Fuertes bronceados, mucho maquillaje, zapatos con plataforma, caras pálidas y con pestañas postizas, cabellos amarillos pintados.

**Yamato Nadeshiko:** La belleza tradicional japonesa. No sólo una mujer de alisado cabello negro, piel blanca y marcados rasgos asiáticos; también una joven sumisa, servicial y amable.

* * *

Hola a todos. Había prometido hacer un fic Mina/Kushi de más de un capitulo porque esta idea me estaba matando; me gritaba mil veces debes publicarlo, debes hacerlo. Y sí, se que tengo un montón de fics en publicación; pero pronto empezaran a llegar a su fin —muy pronto, aj— y me decidí por dedicarme un poco a esta pareja; aunque el fic en sí no va a ser muyyy largo. Todo el merito es para xXKushinaXx que me hizo pensar en ideas para esta pareja y me salieron un montón; y aquí estoy viendo que tal me va en el mundo del Mina/Kushi.

Espero poder actualizar este fic mensual; aunque lo más seguro es que lo haga pronto.

Espero que les guste y además que me dejen muchos comentarios; también espero que haya quedado lo más OC posible. Cualquier duda, comentario o si quiera critica díganmela, un rewien o un MP; lo que deseen. Siéntanse libre de enseñarme sobre esta hermosa pareja que tanto adoro —me resulto super agradable y risible escribir sobre ellos; espero que haya quedado natural—. Los comentarios son MUY importantes para los autores; demasiado, bastante, mucho.

Gracias por leer.

Un beso, **Hinaluna. **


End file.
